The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 7: The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is Ben's office at the DHARMA Hydra station. This is Caesar, who was just introduced in the previous episode, "316." Caesar stood behind Jack at the Ajira Airways check-in counter and Caesar was on the same Ajira flight as the Oceanic 6. The papers Caesar is looking through include a map of the island with the Temple's location and a chart of physics formulas. Ilana was also just introduced in the previous episode, "316." She escorted Sayid through LAX in handcuffs and flashed a badge to get Sayid through airport security. Both Ilana and Sayid were on Ajira flight 316. This is the Ajira Airways plane that brought the Oceanic 6 back to the island. The Hydra station is on a small island just off the coast of the main island. It is the island where Jack, Kate and Sawyer were held captive by Ben in Season 3. John Locke's body was last seen in a coffin before being placed on Ajira flight 316. Act 2 Frank Lapidus was the pilot of the Ajira flight. Lapidus was scheduled to fly Oceanic flight 815 but was replaced at the last minute. In this season's episode, "This Place is Death" Locke fell down a well into this ancient chamber and broke his leg. Jack's father, Christian Shephard, appeared and told Locke he needed to turn the wheel to stop the time flashes on the island and save everyone. Ben turned the same wheel to "move" the island in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Ben was then transported ten months into the future to this same place in the Tunisian Desert. There was no camera when Ben arrived. When Ben arrived here in the desert a band of Bedouins quickly came upon him and tried to attack him. But Ben was able to escape using his baton to fight them off. Locke has been brought to a hospital in Tunisia. This is Matthew Abaddon one of Charles Widmore's associates. Abaddon posed as Locke's orderly in the Season 4 episode, "Cabin Fever." Abaddon gave Locke the idea to go on an Australian walkabout which ultimately put Locke on Oceanic flight 815. This is Charles Widmore. He lived on the island for many years and will do anything to find it again. Locke met young Charles Widmore in this season's episode, "Jughead" when Locke and Sawyer's group were time traveling on the island. When young Widmore met Locke the year was 1954. Richard Alpert told Locke that to stop the flashes and save the island he needed to bring all of the Oceanic 6 back to the island. Locke turned the wheel just a few days after the Oceanic 6 left the island. Turning the wheel has propelled Locke to Tunisia, three years in the future. The Oceanic 6 fabricated a story about their rescue as revealed in the Season 4 episode "There's No Place Like Home." They did so because they believed they needed to protect their friends left behind on the island from this man Charles Widmore, and his mercenaries. Act 3 As seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain" Ben shot Locke on the island and left him for dead, but Locke survived. Widmore sent the freighter to the island which transported a mercenary team with orders to capture Ben and kill everyone else on the island. For his entire life Locke has wanted to believe he was special. Everyone called Locke special when he survived an eight-story fall after being pushed out a window by his father but Locke did not believe he was special. It wasn't until Locke crashed on the island and suddenly regained the ability to walk that he started to believe he might be special. "Abaddon" is a biblical reference that means "guardian of the abyss." Locke was paralyzed after the eight-story fall and confined to a wheelchair for four years before crashing on the island. Matthew Abaddon recruited the science team for Widmore's freighter, as seen in the Season 4 episode, "Confirmed Dead." This is Sayid, one of the Oceanic 6. He is from Iraq and was once a torturer for the Iraqi Republican Guard. Sayid was reunited with his love, Nadia after the Oceanic 6 were rescued as revealed in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Ben told Sayid that Nadia was murdered by one of Widmore's associates. Ben used her murder to manipulate Sayid into working for him to kill Widmore's men as revealed in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Locke loved Helen and proposed to her as seen in Season 2 episode, "Lockdown." Helen declined Locke's proposal because of issues Locke had with his father. This is Walt, an Oceanic 815 survivor. He and his father, Michael Dawson left the island in the Season 2 finale "Live Together, Die Alone." Walt is special and has premonitions as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Special." After Walt left the island, he appeared to some of the survivors still on the island. Walt's father Michael, was recruited by Ben to be a spy aboard Widmore's freighter as revealed in the Season 4 episode "Meet Kevin Johnson." Michael died when the freighter exploded. Walt's mother died as well before Walt crashed on the island. Walt is now being raised by his grandmother. Act 4 Hurley is an Oceanic 6 survivor and a patient at a mental institute. Hurley has been receiving visits from Oceanic 815 survivors who have died. Charlie visited Hurley at the institute as seen in the Season 4 premiere "The Beginning of the End." In this season's episode, "The Lie" Hurley was visited by Ana Lucia an Oceanic survivor who died on the island. And as seen in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home" Hurley claimed he played chess with Mr. Eko another survivor who died on the island. As seen in the Season 4 episode "The Beginning of the End" Abaddon visited Hurley at the mental institute. During that visit, Abaddon upset Hurley when he demanded to know if the survivors left behind on the island were still alive. When Abaddon met Locke at the hospital posing as an orderly Locke was a broken man after being paralyzed. Abaddon told Locke his surviving an eight-story fall was a miracle but Locke said he didn't believe in miracles. When Locke's faith was restored on the island he told Jack that the island is a place where miracles happen. In the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home" Kate told Jack she thought Locke was crazy after Locke came to visit her. Locke met Helen in an anger management meeting as seen in the Season 2 episode, "Orientation." Locke was obsessed with his estranged father who conned Locke into giving him a kidney for his transplant surgery. After getting the kidney Locke's father abandoned Locke again As seen in last season's episode "Cabin Fever" Locke was given up for adoption as a baby and raised in a foster home. Locke has no knowledge as to the whereabouts of his birth mother and Locke's father was killed on the island as seen in the Season 3 episode, "The Brig." With Helen now gone Locke has no one left in the outside world. Richard Alpert told Locke he must die to convince the Oceanic 6 to return to the island, as revealed in this season's premiere, "Because You Left." Act 5 Those are the same words that Jack will soon say to Kate as revealed in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Jack and Locke have been on opposite sides of the argument over fate versus coincidence. In their last conversation on the island Locke told Jack he wasn't supposed to leave. Locke implored Jack to stay and said the island is their destiny as seen in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." This conversation takes place shortly after Jack visited Hurley at the mental institute as was depicted in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." During that visit, Hurley told Jack that Jack would soon be getting a visitor. Shortly thereafter Jack saw his dead father in his office lobby. This is the suicide note that Eloise Hawking gave to Jack in the previous episode, "316." After learning of Locke's death Jack would try to commit suicide as well. Jack tried to jump off a bridge but was interrupted by a nearby car crash as seen in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Sayid shot a man watching Hurley outisde the Santa Rosa Mental Institute in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Sayid believed the man was one of Charles Widmore's associates. Jack flew numerous Oceanic flights between LA and the South Pacific as revealed in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Jack confessed to Kate that he was hoping the planes would crash so he could get back to the island. Those are the same words that Walt spoke when he appeared to Locke on the island as seen in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Walt appeared to Locke after Ben shot Locke and left him for dead. In this season's episode, "The Little Prince" Ben gave Jin's wedding ring to Sun to lure her back to the island. Ben used the ring as proof that Jin was still alive which is the exact opposite reason why Jin gave the ring to Locke. Eloise Hawking is the woman who helped the Oceanic 6 get back to the island as seen in the previous episode, "316." Act 6 Locke's death was listed as suicide in the obituary notice Jack read as revealed in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Caesar is describing the events from the previous episode, "316." The "really big guy with curly hair" was Hurley. The rising hum and bright light that occurred during the flight were similar to the time flashes on the island that occurred after the Oceanic 6 left. Eloise Hawking told the Oceanic 6 that if they did not bring everyone back who had left the island the results could be unpredictable. Category:Season 5